Here We Go Again
by Cailyn
Summary: Part 2 Up! JAG-NCIS Crossover: When Tony goes missing, Mac finds herself helping Gibbs and the NCIS team
1. Here We Go Again

Title: Here we go again

Author: Cailyn

  
Summary: JAG-NCIS Crossover When Tony goes missing, Mac finds herself helping Gibbs and the NCIS team

Rating: PG-13 for language (for now) Granted most of the 'naughty' words are in my disclaimer warning… Wait- that's confusing. Disclaimer warning… tehehe J . Warning- Please ignore my punchyness (if that's a word, spellcheck doesn't seem to think so…) Its comes as a result of lack of sleep. Anyway… Where was I going with this? Never mind…

Pairing: Honestly… Not really sure at the moment. I have one in mind but I'm not sure if its going to work or not. So please review and tell me what you'd like to see. =)

Widerruf: Keiner von dies ist meiner, und ich profitiere davon auf irgendeiner Weise, Gestalt oder Form nicht!!!*** 

Authors Notes: Hmmm… Please Please read and review tell me what you think 

1205 Zulu

***(This is my disclaimer. I was tired of writing it in English so hell, why not German. By the way- my translation is most likely not perfect, (Only in my third year, and Germans fucking hard to learn so bite me J If you are really concerned about reading my disclaimer check out one of my other stories, they are all the same…)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

1200 Zulu

NCIS Headquarters

Washington, DC

"Gibbs It's already noon and he's not here. I've tried his apartment almost 11 times now and I've still got no answer. I'm starting to get worried."

"Kate, you've got work to do. I'm sure Tony will be here tomorrow. I'll admit its not like him to not show up to, but chill out." 

"How are you being so calm about this! He never goes anywhere without his cell phone and he's not answering."

"For the love of God, Kate! If it will really make you feel better lets go to his apartment and see if he's there."

"Thank you!" Kate replied triumphantly. She had a sinking feeling that they weren't going to find much at Tony's apartment.

1205 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Rabb- My office now!" Admiral Chegwidden announced as he walked passed the commander. Surprised, Harmon Rabb stood and followed the admiral into his office 

closing the door behind him.

"Does the name Petty Officer James Felton ring any bells?" the Admiral inquired.

Harm thought for a minute. He knew the name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. Then it hit him. "I prosecuted him almost two years ago for the assault, kidnapping, and the attempted murder of NCIS Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. He got off on with 15 years in Leavenworth and a dishonorable discharge. He should have gotten life but-"

"Rabb, did I ask for his life story?"

"No Sir. Sorry Sir."

"Anyway, I just got a call from the Secretary of the Navy. He got out last week."

"Wait, how?"

"Technicality. But that's not important. I need you to find out anything you can that can get his ass back in jail."

"Yes Sir. Can I make a request?"

"By all means."

"Could the Colonel assist me in this investigation. She did defend and probably knows more then the both of us."

"If you think it will help. Keep in my he still has a personal vendetta against Agent 

Dinozzo. So don't piss him off too bad."

"Yes sir. Will we be working this with NCIS."

"Not at the time. The less they know about it at this time, the better."

"Aye sir."

1230 Zulu

Anthony Dinozzo's Apartment

Silver Spring, Maryland

"How many times have you been to Tony's apartment, you seem pretty familiar with the area?'

"It's been almost two years since I was last here. I try to avoid coming his pit of an apartment as much as possible."

"Why'd you come here two years ago then?"

"I'd rather not get into that now." Gibbs replied curtly.

"Okay…" Kate said obviously not understanding why Gibbs wanted so badly to drop 

the subject.

As they climbed the apartment steps, it started coming back to Gibbs in flashes. Tony was a new agent. He was sent to question a petty officer. He should have gone with him, but Gibbs had other things on his mind and was too preoccupied to bother. Tony pissed the guy off, bad. Gibbs would never forget it.

"Gibbs- you still here?" Kate asked as they stood in front of Tony's door.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Gibbs replied shaking those thoughts from his head. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and found Tony's. He slipped it into the lock and turned it. His hand already on his holster.

1230 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Fall Church, Virginia

"Originally, the petty officer was just being questioned about a possible drug connection between himself and another petty officer he was friends with," Said Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie as she paced in front of Harm's desk.

"But, NCIS Special Agent Dinozzo, being new, made a few insinuations about Petty Officer Felton's relationship with the accused and pissed him off pretty bad. About two and a half weeks after the initial questioning, Agent Dinozzo went missing." Harm continued reading from the manila folder on his desk.

"Through some anonymous tips, and tips from other officers who were familiar with Felton, we were able to locate the apartment where he had been holding Agent Dinozzo for a little over a week. He had a gun shot wound to the chest and was brought to Bethesda Naval Hospital. He suffered massive blood loss but miraculously he survived and is still working for NCIS today." Mac said

"It's possible that Felton revealed something incriminating to Agent Dinozzo over that week. I think he's going to be key in making any drug charges stick." Harm responded.

"Well, then, lets get on the phone with Agent Dinozzo." Mac announced.


	2. Preliminary Turmoil

Chapter Title: Preliminary Turmoil

Author: Cailyn

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate friendship, but I assure you the Mac/Gibbs is coming. In the words of Tony, "Baby steps, baby steps…:

Summary: Gibbs reveals a piece of Tony's history to Kate, as history begins to repeat itself.

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG And NCIS are not mine, and I do not profit from them in any way shape or form.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Anthony Dinozzo's Apartment

Silver Spring, Maryland

The apartment was trashed. Actually, trashed was quite the understatment. A table was flipped. Food and garbage were everywhere. 

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Gibbs screamed at the top of his lungs. He cleared all of the rooms, with Kate never anymore then a few feet from his side. After he called and spoke with the director, he locked Tony's apartment and he and Kate walked silently back to his car. There was nothing more he could do until he had a kit so he could process for prints. He knew however these attempts would be futile. He knew who had taken Tony.

As the car turned back onto the main road, Gibbs finally spoke. "Hey, do me a favor, reach underneath your seat."

"Alright." Kate said, and she obediently reached beneath her seat. She pulled out half a pack of Marlboro Red 100's and couldn't help but grin to herself. One look at Gibbs, however, abruptly straightened out her face. She punched the lighter in without be asked and knocked two cigarettes out of the pack. She first lit her own and then used hers to light the one she handed to Gibbs. "You smoke?" She inquired, taking a long drag off her own.

"So do you." He responded tersely. 

"Law School," was the only explanation she offered.

"The Marines." Gibbs responded. That ended their conversation for a while as they each smoked their cigarettes taking long, hungry drags of the nicotine into their lungs. When Kate looked up, she realized they were not headed back to headquarters. In fact, she had no clue where they were other then somewhere in Maryland, outside of D.C. 

"So," Kate finally asked after a while. "Do you want to tell me where we are going, and what the hell happened to Tony?"

"First, I don't know where were going. But I'll tell you about Tony when we get there."

"If you don't know where we're going then how are you going to know when we get there."

"I just will."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Admiral, It's probable that Special Agent Dinozzo was disclosed information when he was being held captive by Felton. But, because he's still with NCIS, I doubt we're going to be able to contact him without his further revealing information to his co-workers and eventually to their director." Mac reasoned with Admiral Chegwidden.

"Colonel, we've suspected from the beginning that Felton had contacts at NCIS. If anyone at there hears about it, it could get out to Felton that were on to him and he's just going to take off." The Admiral replied.

"Other then Agent Dinozzo, and Agent Gibbs, name someone at NCIS who has been there for more then two years. If Felton did have a contact at NCIS, and that is a big IF, what is the likelihood that they are still there?"

"Colonel, you need to understand that you are treading on extremely thin ice here. You and Harm even begin to break through, and back you your asses off, and quickly." Chegwidden said. With that he handed Mac a manila folder. "This is the personnel file on Agent Dinozzo. In it is his current address. If you're going to visit him I suggest you try his house. Keep out of NCIS headquarters unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Aye Sir." Mac saluted, pivoted on her heels and exited the Admirals office.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Somewhere in Maryland

Gibbs and Kate pulled into the nature preserve in silence. They got out of the car and began to walk. After about a quarter of a mile, Gibbs spoke. "It was a little less then two years ago. Tony was a new agent, unskilled. He offended a petty officer during questioning. I should have been there. He wasn't ready to be questioning by himself. But it was just some minor drug charges and I thought he could handle it. I was wrong.

"After the petty officer, James Felton was released from custody he went after Tony. And abducted him a week and a half later. Another week or so after that Tony was found in the guys apartment with a gun shot wound to the chest. He was bleeding, bad. But after 4 hours in the emergency room, 6 hours in the operating room, and two and a half weeks in ICU, he was fine. Physically anyway."

"Wasn't Felton sentence?" Kate asked.

"15 years in Leavenworth, and that's what I don't fucking understand. He's the only guy that would want Tony, that's why I'm going to need to get a hold of JAG. But I need to clear my head. I think I used to come here when I was married." Gibbs and Kate, rounded a bend in the trail and they came to a river. Gibbs climbed out on a bunch of rocks and sat there, lighting another cigarette and watching the golden sun as it began to sink low. Kate observed from dry land. Wanting to say something but not knowing what. Looking back over at Gibbs she saw a single tear slide down his cheek.


End file.
